Por una vez
by Dipsy19
Summary: Historia alternativa tras el final de Countdown (3x17). Castle no soporta volver a ver de nuevo tan involucrados a Josh y a Beckett, pero tampoco es capaz de alejarse de ella. Dos finales: M y T - (Capítulos 4 y 5 respectivamente)
1. Chapter 1

Por una vez, Richard Castle agradeció estar solo en casa. Había sido un día horrible y lo que menos necesitaba era tener alrededor a una hija preocupada o a una madre tratando de sonsacarle qué, además de lo evidente, lo tenía tan desazonado.

Se acercó a la nevera dispuesto a encontrar algo que llevarse a la boca. No es que tuviese demasiada hambre, pero necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse. Escribir, por supuesto, había sido su manera de desahogarse durante años, pero necesitaba algo más.

Con una botella de agua en una mano y un plato de lasaña recalentada en la otra, se dirigió al estudio. No es que le gustase especialmente comer allí, es más, prefería mantenerlo lo más limpio posible pero no estaba de ánimo para andarse con exquisiteces.

Frustrado, esa era la palabra que su mente de escritor repetía una y otra vez. No estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no saliesen como quería y mucho menos a autodestruirse viendo algo que le hacían daño día tras día. Sin embargo, era incapaz de alejarse de ella. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Su bienestar se había convertido en algo demasiado importante en su vida. No es que su persona fuese mucho para impedir que algo malo le ocurriese, pero el estar allí para ella, el poder estar a su lado y ayudarla en los malos momentos, era algo que no podía evitar. Una necesidad casi enfermiza.

Y sufría. Por tenerla y no tenerla. Por estar allí pero no estarlo al mismo tiempo. Porque él era quien intentaba hacerla reír día tras día pero era otro quien podía darle la mano. O quien se iba con ella a casa.

Ese mismo día sin ir más lejos. O ese par de días. Habían sido horribles. Demasiadas veces al borde de la muerte para tan pocas horas. Suficientes para hacerle darse cuenta de lo que más le aterraba en esos momentos era perderla sin haber podido decirle antes todo lo que su corazón sentía por ella. Pero no, cada vez que lo intentaba Josh aparecía, en la ambulancia, en la comisaría, para hacerle darse cuenta de que ya había alguien ocupando ese lugar, alguien a quien Beckett parecía querer definitivamente en su vida.

Se levantó pesadamente de la silla y se dirigió al mueble bar. Tomó una botella cualquiera, poco preocupado del contenido. Lo único que necesitaba era un anestésico que nublase su corazón y enturbiase sus sentimientos durante unas pocas horas, las suficientes para reconstruir su fachada ante su familia y ante ella.

Encendió el portátil. Lo más probable es que terminase desechando todo lo que escribiese aquel día pero pese a todo no podía evitar la necesidad de desahogarse en los personajes de Rook y Heat, que ya tenían una relación mucho más profunda de la que, según se estaba dando cuenta, jamás tendría él con Beckett.

Una acalora discusión, sus dedos tecleando furiosamente avivados por el calor de la bebida. Había tomado alcohol, no lo suficiente como para hacerle perder el rumbo pero sí para hacerle entremezclar realidad y ficción. Sin venir a cuento, se vio transformando una discusión que Beckett y él habían tenido hacía días atrás a causa de su antiguo amigo y mentor en algo igualmente personal entre Nikki y Rook. Con la ligera diferencia de que ellos iban a acabar enredados entre mantas y sábanas haciendo que toda esa tensión se diluyese entre suspiros y gemidos.

Llegó un momento en que ya no solo sentía calor en la garganta, sino también en alguna otra parte del cuerpo mucho más sensibilizada. Podía estar plasmando las palabras, podían ser Jameson y Nikki quienes se besaran, pero nadie podía impedir que en su cabeza fuese él a quien Beckett empujase sobre la cama.

Desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros tratando de crear algo más de espacio para su creciente erección. Pasó suavemente la mano por el bulto sobre el áspero tejido del pantalón, sintiendo un latigazo de deseo, cerrando los ojos para imaginarse que era otra mano mucho más pequeña que la suya la que realizaba ese mismo movimiento. No en esos momentos, pues quería acabar la escena, pero estaba seguro de tener las suficientes imágenes en su mente como para poder aliviar tanta tensión unos minutos más tarde.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Castle maldijo por lo bajo, volviendo a abrocharse el botón del pantalón e intentando ocultar su excitación. Fuera quien fuese, y teniendo en cuenta que tanto su madre como Alexis no volverían en unos días, se ocuparía de despacharlo lo antes posible.

No se molestó en mirar siquiera por la mirilla. Abrió directamente. Gran error.

Beckett. Guapa como nunca. O como siempre. Y sin embargo con un halo de tristeza en la mirada que resquebrajaba cualquier intento de mantenerse alejado de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Lo primero de todo, me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que han seguido o han hecho un comentario en la historia. De verdad que no hay nada que anime más a continuar y a mejorar que esas pequeñas muestras de que lo que haces interesa.

Siento que mi historia comenzase sin ni siquiera una pequeña introducción, pero al ser una novata en esto de colgar en Fanfiction casi tengo que dar las gracias por haberla puesto en el sitio indicado. Decidí escoger este momento de la serie por lo mucho que me llamaron la atención el aguante de Castle y la confusión de Beckett. Ese querer y no poder de la tercera temporada.

Espero que este siguiente capítulo cumpla con las expectativas y estaré encantada de recibir cualquier comentario que podáis hacer.

* * *

_Beckett. Guapa como nunca. O como siempre. Y sin embargo con un halo de tristeza en la mirada que resquebrajaba cualquier intento de mantenerse alejado de ella._

- Beckett – murmuró, sin poder creerse todavía que la tuviese delante.

Ella le respondió con una tímida sonrisa y su lenguaje corporal le hizo saber inmediatamente que estaba esperando a que la invitase a entrar.

Finalmente se hizo a un lado y extendió una mano para indicarle que podía hacerlo. Preocupado porque en algún momento Beckett pudiese darse cuenta del prominente bulto en sus pantalones, se disculpó rápidamente para ir al baño.

Intentó tranquilizarse echándose algo de agua por la cara y respirando varias veces, pero nada parecía hacer efecto. Rindiéndose finalmente al darse cuenta de que seguir mucho más tiempo en el baño resultaría extraño, decidió salir.

Le empezó a invadir el pánico al observar que Beckett ya no estaba en el salón y en su fuero interno supo que eso no podía significar nada bueno. Sus pasos le llevaron de vuelta al estudio dónde la encontró inclinada sobre el portátil que él no se había molestado en cerrar minutos antes.

Una cara sorprendida, pero no demasiado. Unos ojos que se clavaban en los suyos, interrogantes.

No, no estaba preparado para ese momento. Fue él quien apartó primero la mirada dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la mesa para recoger ambas botellas y el plato que todavía reposaban sobre ella.

No cruzaron una sola palabra antes de que él desapareciese tras la puerta. El puño cayendo con rabia sobre la encimera de la cocina sabiendo que no podía esconderse eternamente, que tenía que enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que ella pudiese decirle.

No es que en sus libros Rook y Heat fuesen castos y puros, pero ninguna de las situaciones en las que se habían producido sus encuentros pasionales había tenido tanta similitud con momentos reales. Y estos tampoco habían sido leídos escasos minutos después de haberse escrito, mucho menos por la persona que inspiraba cada una de esas caricias y suspiros.

Volvió a la habitación, donde unos ojos oscuros estaban esperándole. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse pero esa vez fue ella quien la apartó cuando algo llamó su atención. Castle sintió la humillación recorrerle de arriba a abajo una vez más. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al advertir que lo que había llamado su atención no era otra cosa que el abultamiento en sus pantalones.

Demasiado para esa semana. Cada vez que pensaba que las cosas no podían ir a peor siempre encontraba alguna manera para ponerse más en ridículo. Frente a ella.

Incómodo, se movió hasta situarse tras la mesa de forma que esta cubriese aquello que en esos momentos le estaba avergonzando.

- ¿A qué has venido? –cuanto antes supiese porqué había acabado en su casa, antes conseguiría que se marchase y esta vez sí, ahogaría plenamente el bochorno en alcohol.

Pudo percibir su nerviosismo. Que lo que fuese que le había hecho ir allí la turbaba de alguna manera. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Su lenguaje corporal expresando lo que no se atrevía a hacer día a día con acciones o palabras. Estableciendo una barrera que le permitiese protegerse de ella.

Porque no. No estaba preparado para tener que consolarla porque Josh había decido por enésima vez que cruzar el planeta era más importante que estar a su lado. Menos, cuando él no se había movido de allí en casi tres años y ella parecía no darse cuenta. Menos, cuando hacía escasos minutos había descubierto el deseo que despertaba en él.

Al fin y al cabo, qué sino la iba a llevar a aparecer en su casa de noche. Tres días antes hubiese estado encantado porque ella fuese a buscarlo, precisamente a él. No ese día. No por esos motivos. No cuando había estado tan cerca de confesarse por fin. No preparado para escuchar una vez más lo mucho que le importaba su relación con Josh y lo poco dispuesta que estaba a rendirse.

Comenzó a impacientarse cuando la respuesta pareció no llegar nunca. Agotado, dejó caer uno de sus brazos y se pasó la mano contraria por el pelo ahora descuidado. Se dio la vuelta, dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta, volviéndose otra vez. Pero sin querer ver la mirada que ese día le quemaba más que nunca.

La escuchó suspirar. Tuvo que reunir toda la fuerza que pudo para no abrir la boca y asegurarle que nada pasaba, que todo iría bien. ¿Cómo era posible que consiguiese derribar tan fácilmente sus barreras?

Estúpido.

- Quería… quería saber si te encontrabas bien –comenzó finalmente Beckett, desenlazando sus manos, dejándolas caer a ambos lados del cuerpo. Volviendo a encontrar sus ojos – Cuando te marchaste de la comisaría parecías, no sé… triste –concluyó mientras deslizaba las puntas de los dedos por la superficie pulida de la mesa, fingiendo prestar una atención que verdaderamente no estaba poniendo.

Un súbito arrebato de furia interno. Castle trató de mantenerse impasible, sin saber si lo había conseguido o no. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de que la tristeza había aparecido con la llegada de Josh, de lo mucho que le afectaba la presencia del doctor en su vida? ¿Acaso estaba ciega?

No iba a ser capaz de estar en la misma habitación que ella mucho más. Solo le quedaba mentir. Fingir. Como siempre. Tenía que conseguir que se fuera rápido, antes de que su mente sobreestimulada por el alcohol, sus sentidos ansiosos o el deseo todavía más avivado por su presencia tomaran el control. Antes de que hiciera una tontería.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas noches! Aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Me gustaría lo primero de todo agradecer especialmente a quienes dejáis un comentario, porque de verdad que no hay nada que anime más a continuar una historia que leer lo que opináis. ¡Mil gracias, aunque no haya tenido tiempo de contestar personalmente! Igualmente, a quienes seguís la historia os lo agradezco muchísimo.

Espero que todos disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

_No iba a ser capaz de estar en la misma habitación que ella mucho más. Solo le quedaba mentir. Fingir. Como siempre. Tenía que conseguir que se fuera rápido, antes de que su mente sobreestimulada por el alcohol, sus sentidos ansiosos o el deseo todavía más avivado por su presencia tomaran el control. Antes de que hiciera una tontería._

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, uno frente a otro. Castle trató de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, buscar una excusa con la que satisfacer la curiosidad de Beckett de tal modo que su encuentro apenas durase un par de minutos más.

Decidió tirar por lo fácil. Por lo obvio.

- He estado bajo mucha presión estos días… y al contrario que a ti, a mí no me han entrenado para soportar estas experiencias – ni otras que le aterraban de igual manera –añadió mentalmente para sí mismo.

Satisfecho por cómo sonó en voz alta, volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y se mantuvo firme en su posición. Demasiado. Algo que no estaba en su naturaleza. Que lo traicionó.

Él, que sabía poner la nota cómica hasta en la más terrible de las situaciones la miraba serio como nunca antes lo había visto, simplemente esperando a que se tragase aquella burda excusa.

Mentiroso.

Beckett jugueteó con las puntas de los dedos, dando pequeños golpes sobre la mesa, hasta conseguir reunir el coraje para enfrentarse a él. Sin una idea clara. Solo queriendo hacerlo reaccionar. Oír de sus labios directamente lo que tan solo unos minutos antes había descubierto.

Una situación peligrosa.

Y es que no podía negar que las imágenes de él excitándose mientras escribía pensando en ella habían encendido algo en su interior. No era la primera vez que la idea había flotado en su mente llenado sus noches solitarias y no tan solitarias. Que incluso alguien hacía no demasiado tiempo había puesto voz a esos pensamientos que siempre se había resistido a creer, fueran ciertos.

Y ahora estaban demasiado cerca. Solos.

Se obligó a obviar la sensación que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo solo de recordar lo excitado que lo había encontrado. Dando gracias porque las muestras de lo mucho que le había gustado esa imagen no fueran tan obvias como las de él.

Disimuló.

Asintió aun siendo consciente de que toda ella, su postura, sus gestos, su lenguaje corporal irradiaban escepticismo. El gran reloj de la pared llamó su atención y se vio en la obligación de explicarse.

- Siento… siento la hora. Tuve que solucionar algunos problemas antes de poder acercarme – se explicó. De momento, sin ninguna intención de decirle que había tenido tantas ganas de verle tras haber hablado con Josh que ni se había parado a pensar dos veces en la hora que era. Sabiendo que él nunca se negaría a recibirla.

O al menos eso creía.

Un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Pero el semblante igual de serio, sus ojos sin ese brillo travieso que conseguía quitarle años. Vacíos.

Castle se removió incómodo ante tanto escrutinio, sabiendo que esos tres años juntos casi le permitían leer cada uno de sus pensamientos. Cosa que por primera vez le molestó.

- Si no te importa me gustaría estar solo –comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Todo estaba dicho ya. No era cuestión de alargar el tormento.

Una ceja arqueada. La atención centrada de nuevo en el portátil cuya pantalla seguía encendida. No se había dado cuenta del doble sentido que podían tener sus palabras.

Comenzó a sudar. Demasiado calor por todo el cuerpo. En diversas formas. La cabeza a punto de estallar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, alzó las manos y las detuvo en el aire, tratando de expresar lo que cada vez le costaba más con palabras. Porque solo conseguía complicarlo todo más y más.

Nadie hubiese dicho que era un afamado escritor.

- Escucha te… te prometo que lo borraré. Ha sido una tontería –ningún sentido tenía negar lo evidente. Que quienes se besaban no eran Rook y Heat – Solo necesito estar solo –el tono casi suplicante, tanto que por un momento Beckett estuvo a punto de darse por vencida y darle lo que pedía. Al fin y al cabo, se había dado cuenta de que podría hacer cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

Pero no. Se había acabado el esconderse. Ni en abrazos ajenos como había hecho ella ni en botellas de alcohol como al parecer estaba haciendo él.

Necesitaba que se relajase, aunque fuese solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para permitirle estar un rato a su lado. Necesitaba agrietar esa fachada.

- Olvídate de eso. No estoy enfadada, te lo prometo. Solo había venido a pasar un rato contigo. Sin presiones, sin bombas y sin congeladores –sonriendo levemente por mucho que el recuerdo de los últimos días le pusiese los pelos de punta.

Una sombra en su mirada. Ninguna reacción a la hora de la verdad. Maldijo todas las veces que había deseado que madurase. En esos momentos solo quería ver de nuevo al niño de nueve años en pleno subidón de azúcar que en cualquier momento conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

¿Tanto había terminado para herirle? ¿Tanto como para hacerle alejarse de su verdadero yo?

Esperó una respuesta que no tardó en llegar. Inexpresiva.

- No es el momento Beckett. Ya has visto que estoy bien. Vete por favor –esta vez no se detuvo a esperar una respuesta, sino que salió fuera de la habitación.

Sabía que no estaba siendo razonable, que lo más seguro es que Beckett se sintiese herida por la manera en que la estaba tratando. Pero es que verdaderamente no estaba para andarse con contemplaciones. Necesitaba ocuparse de sí mismo antes de volver a ocuparse de los demás. No podía permitirse que Alexis volviera y lo viese tan perdido.

Abrió la puerta. Solo a la mitad. Con la mirada fija en la mano que agarraba el pomo de la puerta. La espalda encorvada hacia delante, como si aquella noche se le hubiesen echado de golpe todos los años encima. No quería verla, no quería ver la mirada triste que sus ojos le devolverían. Si lo hacía, si sus ojos volvían a encontrarse, acabaría por rendirse, por susurrarle una y otra vez que le perdonase, pero que no podía. Que su corazón no podía aguantar más.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que comenzó a oír los tacones golpeando contra el suelo de madera. Tentado se vio de apoyar la frente contra la fría superficie de la puerta, algo que de seguro haría una vez Beckett hubiese desaparecido tras ella.

El ruido cesó y Castle se preparó para escuchar cualquier cosa que ella pudiese decirle. Aguantaría. Tampoco podía echarle la culpa de nada pues el único daño que le había hecho era estar con Josh. Y por mucho que le doliera no era nada por lo que pudiese enfadarse con ella. No podía odiarla por querer a otro y no a él.

Silencio.

Beckett tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Los sentimientos a flor de piel, cada célula de su cuerpo deseando recomponer al hombre roto que tenía ante sí. Y otras muchas cosas.

Un intento desesperado. Ponerse al descubierto como no lo había hecho en más de una década, cuando aquella terrible pérdida le había robado parte de su identidad. Cerrada desde entonces, no dispuesta a perder el resto.

De repente estaba allí, deslizando una mano suavemente por su cadera, por su cintura, mientras que la otra empujaba lentamente la puerta hasta cerrarla. Fue bajando esa misma mano, arrastrándola por la madera, sin prisa, hasta apoyarla sobre la de él. Sintiendo la tensión, la presión que ejercía Castle sobre la manivela de metal, aferrado como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Una caricia que buscaba relajar sus dedos. Una pequeña victoria cuando por fin pudo entrelazarlos.

Podía ser que su mente todavía no aceptase tanta cercanía, pero su cuerpo le traicionaba.

Un paso más. Ya estaba rozándole la espalda con el pecho.

Temblaba.

* * *

Si todo marcha según lo esperado esta historia solo tendrá un capítulo más que, definitivamente, estará calificado como M (lo digo por si alguien sin cuenta busca la historia dentro de unos días y no la encuentra).

Cualquier comentario / reacción es más que bienvenido!

* * *

EDITO: Mil perdones por estar tardando tanto en subir el final. Como todos sabemos, la vida a veces se nos hace un poco cuesta arriba y me está resultando complicado encontrar un hueco para escribir últimamente. Prometo que no tardaré mucho más. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis apoyado esta historia.


	4. Capítulo final - M

__¡Ya estoy de nuevo aquí! Lamento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en colgar el final, pero la vida a veces da unas vueltas... De todos modos, me gustaría agradecer especialmente a todos los que han dedicado un par de minutillos a escribir un comentario o han seguido la historia. ¡Mil gracias! Sois el verdadero motor que hace que una se ponga a escribir cuando es complicado.

Aquí os traigo este último capítulo, calificado como M, aunque colgaré un capítulo complementario con la versión T de la historia (exactamente iguales, simplemente quitando cierta parte).

Espero volver pronto con nuevas historias (de hecho, ya tengo un par en mente). También me gusta traducir, así que no os extrañe que dentro de poco os cuelgue alguno de ellos. En ese campo, estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias que podáis hacerme de relatos en inglés que hayáis leído, os hayan encantado y os gustaría que se compartiesen en español. Compartid vuestras ideas ya sea en forma de comentario o de PM.

Un saludo!

* * *

_Un paso más. Ya estaba rozándole la espalda con el pecho._

Temblaba.

Sin pensarlo, fue elevando la mano que todavía descansaba sobre su cadera, pasando la suave curva de su estómago hasta llegar al centro de su pecho. Lo sintió contraerse bajo su tacto, como si le quemara. Conteniendo la respiración.

Un par de dedos deslizándose en el espacio entre dos botones, acariciando por primera vez su piel. Un suave tirón, lo suficiente como para deshacer la barrera, abrir un poco más el hueco. Seguir bajando.

De repente Beckett se apartó, abandonando el calor de su cuerpo para hacerle girar sobre sí mismo. Y apoyarlo suavemente contra la puerta después.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? –murmuró Castle casi inaudiblemente con los ojos entrecerrados. Demasiado consumido por las sensaciones. Incapaz de hacerle frente.

Beckett no le contestó enseguida, sino que se tomó su tiempo. Mirándole a los ojos, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para por fin quedar a la altura de sus labios. Castle cerró definitivamente los ojos y se sobresaltó cuando en lugar de sentir la pequeña presión en los labios, la sintió en la mejilla. Mejilla con mejilla, como si solo se estuviera dedicando a disfrutar de la áspera piel.

Sin embargo no se quedó allí. Fue bajando lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar al botón de la camisa que todavía estaba sin desabrochar. Castle sintió como se hundía más y más contra la puerta cuando advirtió la cálida respiración en la garganta, justo antes de que esos labios que lo volvían loco se cerrasen sobre el primer botón hasta deshacerlo.

No pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido nacido de la profundidad de su garganta escapase de ella. Pero su mente le gritaba que no podía hacerlo. _¡NO!_ No podía tenerla solo una noche, por lástima, para después dejarla marchar tras el inalcanzable y perfecto doctor Davidson.

La apartó. Las manos sobre los hombros, rompiendo el resto de contacto entre sus cuerpos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –repitió y esta vez su voz sonó un poco más dura. Sonó a la mezcla de frustración y ansiedad que lo estaban matando por dentro.

Pero eso no la detuvo. No detuvo el violento encuentro entre sus labios del que ni él mismo fue consciente hasta que sintió la lengua introduciéndose furiosamente en su boca.

Y de repente frío. Frío en los labios ahora sensibles tras aquel beso inflamado que se había visto incapaz de responder. Un susurro. Una declaración de intenciones. Las manos vagando libremente por su abdomen hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón.

- Solo quiero demostrarte lo que podría ser tener a la Beckett _real _–remarcó la última palabra dando un pequeño paso y volviendo a colocarse en el lugar del que él la había apartado apenas unos instantes antes.

Y Castle tuvo que respirar hondo. Muy hondo. Porque no había forma humana de que Beckett no estuviese sintiendo ahora lo mucho que le excitaba. En esos momentos. Siempre.

Y sin embargo la parte racional de él que todavía luchaba por seguir ahí. Tenía que hablar, decir algo. Lo que fuera. Controlarse. Por eso soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Muchas veces la ficción es mejor que la realidad.

Sus palabras tuvieron una reacción. Brusca. Inesperada.

Enloquecedora.

Las palmas que habían estado acariciándole el estómago y jugueteando con los botones todavía cerrados se dirigieron directa y decididamente hacia abajo, pasando la cinturilla del pantalón y haciendo que Castle cerrase los ojos al sentirla tan cerca de donde siempre había querido que le tocara.

Si lo que estaba buscando era demostrarle que la realidad era mejor que la ficción, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Demasiado bien, de hecho. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio escapase de entre sus labios cuando vio que no iba más allá, que todo lo que hacía era recoger la camisa y sacarla de los pantalones.

¿Solo?

¿En qué momento se le habían ido tanto las cosas de las manos como para agradecer que _solo_ le estuviese desnudando?

No. Tenía que explicarle que quería algo más, no una locura de una noche que finalmente no les condujera a nada. Por eso, de nuevo, trató de detenerla. A ella y a esas manos que parecían tomar vida propia a cada segundo que pasaba.

Y ahí la tenía, a escasos centímetros, con ambas manos atrapadas entre las suyas propias para así evitar nuevas escapas.

- Yo… yo no quiero esto… Solo esto – le costó pronunciar. Quizá el tener al objeto de su excitación a unos pocos centímetros tuviera algo que ver. Se sintió estúpido. ¿Es que acaso tendría que escribirle una historia de amor y dejársela leer para poder hacerle entender?

Sin embargo, no halló en ella el desconcierto que esperaba ante tan ambiguas palabras. Solo una mirada dulce que contrastaba con la apasionada, casi fiera, de apenas unos segundos antes.

Había llegado el momento.

La vio dar un paso al frente, hasta que las manos entrelazadas de ambos quedaron atrapadas entre el calor de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí, ahora de verdad? –le preguntó, apenas esperando a que asintiera para continuar – Porque era yo la que no estaba bien –continuó y antes de que Castle se diera cuenta, había conseguido liberar las manos y llevarlas hasta sus mejillas. Sosteniendo su cara. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Reclamando toda su atención –La que no quería estar allí. La que estaba triste porque a quién quería estar abrazada, era a _ti _–y remarcó esa última palabra acariciándole suavemente la oreja con la palma de la mano.

Y lo consiguió. Lo supo cuando vio los ojos de él abrirse de pura incredulidad y oscurecerse de deseo pocos segundos después. Y lo tuvo. Todo para ella.

Pronto ya no estaban contra la puerta. De alguna manera se las habían apañado para llegar hasta el sofá, donde Castle ya estaba sentado apoyado contra el respaldo, cogido de su mano, esperando una reacción. Y Beckett supo que no podía adorarlo más. Le estaba ofreciendo dos posibilidades.

No tuvo ni que pensárselo dos veces. Tres años hablando habían sido más que suficientes, así que condujo con suavidad la mano que todavía tenía entre la suya hasta la parte baja de su espalda, para hacerle comprender.

Y el comprendió. Más aún cuando Beckett se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. De repente, todo él ardió al sentir el cuerpo de ella retorciéndose en busca del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Toda la tensión acumulada de cintura para abajo pareció estallar y él solo pudo arquearse para poner en contacto aquella zona que tanto estaba reclamando su atención. Y que tanto había esperado para tenerla. Ambos gimieron con el roce. Castle se inclinó para tomar su boca y perderse en ella y sus manos, al mismo tiempo, ascendieron por las piernas de ella hasta llegar a posarse en la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Y si creía que no había nada más erótico que tener a Kate Beckett sentada sobre él, es que su imaginación jamás le había dado como para imaginarse lo que sería sentir la vibración de sus gemidos en su boca al mismo tiempo.

La adoraba.

Pero tuvo que morderle. Tuvo que morderle el labio cuando sintió la mano que se colaba entre ambos y serpenteaba sobre el bulto de sus pantalones. Quién le habría dicho un par de horas antes que aquella mano que se había imaginado tocándole llegaría a hacerlo finalmente.

Sin embargo, detuvo su muñeca justo en el momento que las puntas de sus dedos comenzaban a raspar con las uñas el áspero tejido del pantalón. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente pero la duda que por un momento vio en sus ojos cuando la apartó hizo que Castle pusiera todo de su parte para recuperar el aliento cuanto antes y explicarse.

- Si te dejo seguir le quitaremos toda la gracia –murmuró sobre sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y consiguió que recuperara la confianza. Quizá demasiado, porque de no haber sido porque la tenía encima, estaba seguro de que habría pegado tal bote que se habría caído del sofá. La mano había vuelto a su lugar anterior en el pantalón, pero esta vez no se había detenido, sino que rápidamente había deshecho el botón, bajado la cremallera y se había metido entre sus calzoncillos, acariciándole por primera vez. No llegó a saber en qué momento cerró los ojos. Un nuevo sobresalto cuando el cálido aliento le acarició al oído.

- ¿Y qué pasa si esto es lo que he deseado hacer desde que te he visto? –un _así _omitido que ambos obviaron, pues bien sabían que significaba _así de excitado pensando en mí_. Y por supuesto, irremediablemente, como en todas las facetas de su relación, no pudo negárselo. En su lugar retiró la mano que tan buen aposento había encontrado en su trasero para colocarla sobre la de ella, la que estaba perdida entre sus pantalones y que en esos momentos se dedicaba a acariciar su miembro suavemente.

- Haz conmigo lo que quieras –le susurró. Al fin y al cabo ¿No era lo que le había dejado hacer desde hacía ya mucho tiempo? – se preguntó a sí mismo. Con la pequeña diferencia de que en esos momentos tal pensamiento no tenía tintes masoquistas, sino un matiz optimista que no había tenido en el último año, prácticamente desde que Demming había apareció en escena.

Los dedos jugueteando con la punta ya ligeramente húmeda le hicieron salir del bucle. Afortunadamente.

- ¿Es esto lo que estabas haciendo cuando he llegado? –le preguntó Beckett, reforzando la acción con un poco más de presión, haciendo que él dejase caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Y cuando ya le parecía imposible, vio cómo ella se las apañaba para acercar más aún sus cuerpos y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces para evitar un final precipitado cuando sintió el calor húmedo entre sus muslos todavía cubiertos por los vaqueros rodear el pequeño espacio en el que ella se estaba dedicando a mimarle.

Cerró los ojos, soñando con cómo sería deslizar un par de dedos dentro de ella, antes de contestarle.

- No… -gimió al sentir un suave mordisco en el cuello – Pero estaba a punto… - frase que podía aplicarse también en esos momentos.

Sus caderas comenzaron a alzarse furiosamente conforme el ritmo de las caricias fue aumentando. Y lo mejor de todo era que no podía llegar a distinguir cuales de los gemidos que llenaban la habitación eran suyos y cuáles de ella. Solo de pensar lo mucho que el procurarle placer estaba excitándola casi hizo que acabase. Pero su voz consiguió distraerle.

- ¿Has llegado a hacerlo otras veces? – y supo que gran parte de toda esa excitación se debía a imaginárselo pensando en ella. Y cómo no satisfacerla, más cuando todo lo que podía contarle no era más que la pura verdad.

- Desde que te conozco... cuando escribo. Siempre eres tú. Siempre pienso en ti – concluyó, antes de sobresaltarse una vez más cuando la mano de Beckett que había estado acariciándole desapareció tomando la de él para introducirla dentro de sus propios pantalones, guiándola a donde de verdad quería tenerlo. Aunque tampoco es que perdiese demasiado tiempo después, pues antes de que él pudiese darse cuenta, perdido todavía en todo lo que suponía estar tocándola por fin, ella ya estaba de nuevo allí, moviendo la mano más enérgicamente sobre él. Llevándolo hasta al paraíso al notar la combinación de sensaciones que suponían sus caricias y la manera en que ella daba pequeños empujones contra su pierna de modo que la mano que ella misma había guiado entrase en pleno contacto con su clítoris.

Y gemía. Gemía mucho. Y le mordía el cuello.

No pudo soportarlo más. Sus caderas se elevaron con tanta fuerza que incluso llegó a levantarla consigo durante unas milésimas de segundo. Ella continuó con el movimiento hasta que el último de los temblores desapareció, disfrutando de la barba incipiente de su mejilla con sus labios, con su lengua, dejando entrever cada una de las sensaciones que le estaban recorriendo.

Y se dejó arrastrar cuando él se tumbó en el sofá. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en lánguidos besos mientras los brazos de Castle la envolvían por completo. Y Beckett comprendió que de ese abrazo no querría apartarse nunca.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y en algún momento de la noche, entre beso y beso, habían conseguido llegar a la habitación. Desnudos bajo las sábanas, compartiendo el calor de las mantas y de sus cuerpos, descansaban después de tanta y tan intensa actividad.

El viento helado que azotaba la ciudad de madrugada golpeó contra las persianas, haciendo que Castle se despertase bruscamente sintiendo el frío bajo la piel durante unos segundos, recuerdo de aquellas "maravillosas" horas que había pasado un par de días antes en el congelador. Sin embargo, esa sensación duró apenas unos segundos, los necesarios para darse cuenta de que tenía una fuente de calor más que apetecible a apenas unos centímetros.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios. Todavía le parecía un sueño el tenerla allí.

Pero no solo una sonrisa se hizo paso. Sus inseguridades también encontraron camino entre la niebla que eran sus pensamientos al despertar. Sintió miedo.

Cuando ella le había dicho que a quien quería abrazar era a él, se había vuelto tan loco que no se había parado a pensar en la realidad de esas palabras. Puede que quisiera estar con él, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que ya no estuviese con Josh o que estuviese dispuesta a dejarle por él.

El corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho. Solo había amado así, sin reservas, la primera vez en su vida, cuando lo había dado todo sin saber el daño que seguiría después.

Sin pensarlo, eliminó la pequeña distancia que los separaba, pegando su pecho a la espada de ella y rodeando con el brazo derecho su cintura. Su cara se perdió entre los suaves rizos castaños hasta llegar al cuello. Hundió la nariz, aspirando su esencia. Un remedio casi instantáneo cuando sintió que la presión que segundos antes le estaba matando se desvanecía.

- Mañana seguiré aquí – le llegó la somnolienta voz de Beckett desde el otro lado. Se avergonzó por haberla despertado, pero no pudo arrepentirse. El globo de felicidad estaba volviendo a inflarse en su pecho.

Estrechó más el abrazo. Le besó suavemente el cuello.

- Lo sé. Resulta complicado abandonarme después de haberme probado –murmuró junto a su oído, bromeando.

Un suave "hmm", algo que no llegaba a ser siquiera una risa fue toda la contestación. Después se limitó a ver como se revolvía bajo su abrazo hasta darse la vuelta. Los ojos cerrados, más dormida que despierta.

- _Por una vez_… voy a tener que darte la razón – susurró, antes de acomodarse en el hueco de su cuello.

Y Richard Castle sonrió, mental y físicamente, sabiendo que nunca jamás sería capaz de hacer que lo reconociera de nuevo a una hora decente.

* * *

Críticas y comentarios deseados y más que bienvenidos. Sugerencias para traducciones, lo mismo.


	5. Capítulo final - T

¡Ya estoy de nuevo aquí! Lamento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en colgar el final, pero la vida a veces da unas vueltas... De todos modos, me gustaría agradecer especialmente a todos los que han dedicado un par de minutillos a escribir un comentario o han seguido la historia. ¡Mil gracias! Sois el verdadero motor que hace que una se ponga a escribir cuando es complicado.

Aquí os dejo la versión T del final del relato.

Espero volver pronto con nuevas historias (de hecho, ya tengo un par en mente). También me gusta traducir, así que no os extrañe que dentro de poco os cuelgue alguno de ellos. En ese campo, estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias que podáis hacerme de relatos en inglés que hayáis leído, os hayan encantado y os gustaría que se compartiesen en español. Compartid vuestras ideas ya sea en forma de comentario o de PM.

Un saludo!

* * *

_Un paso más. Ya estaba rozándole la espalda con el pecho._

Temblaba.

Sin pensarlo, fue elevando la mano que todavía descansaba sobre su cadera, pasando la suave curva de su estómago hasta llegar al centro de su pecho. Lo sintió contraerse bajo su tacto, como si le quemara. Conteniendo la respiración.

Un par de dedos deslizándose en el espacio entre dos botones, acariciando por primera vez su piel. Un suave tirón, lo suficiente como para deshacer la barrera, abrir un poco más el hueco. Seguir bajando.

De repente Beckett se apartó, abandonando el calor de su cuerpo para hacerle girar sobre sí mismo. Y apoyarlo suavemente contra la puerta después.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? –murmuró Castle casi inaudiblemente con los ojos entrecerrados. Demasiado consumido por las sensaciones. Incapaz de hacerle frente.

Beckett no le contestó enseguida, sino que se tomó su tiempo. Mirándole a los ojos, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para por fin quedar a la altura de sus labios. Castle cerró definitivamente los ojos y se sobresaltó cuando en lugar de sentir la pequeña presión en los labios, la sintió en la mejilla. Mejilla con mejilla, como si solo se estuviera dedicando a disfrutar de la áspera piel.

Sin embargo no se quedó allí. Fue bajando lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar al botón de la camisa que todavía estaba sin desabrochar. Castle sintió como se hundía más y más contra la puerta cuando advirtió la cálida respiración en la garganta, justo antes de que esos labios que lo volvían loco se cerrasen sobre el primer botón hasta deshacerlo.

No pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido nacido de la profundidad de su garganta escapase de ella. Pero su mente le gritaba que no podía hacerlo. _¡NO!_ No podía tenerla solo una noche, por lástima, para después dejarla marchar tras el inalcanzable y perfecto doctor Davidson.

La apartó. Las manos sobre los hombros, rompiendo el resto de contacto entre sus cuerpos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –repitió y esta vez su voz sonó un poco más dura. Sonó a la mezcla de frustración y ansiedad que lo estaban matando por dentro.

Pero eso no la detuvo. No detuvo el violento encuentro entre sus labios del que ni él mismo fue consciente hasta que sintió la lengua introduciéndose furiosamente en su boca.

Y de repente frío. Frío en los labios ahora sensibles tras aquel beso inflamado que se había visto incapaz de responder. Un susurro. Una declaración de intenciones. Las manos vagando libremente por su abdomen hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón.

- Solo quiero demostrarte lo que podría ser tener a la Beckett _real _–remarcó la última palabra dando un pequeño paso y volviendo a colocarse en el lugar del que él la había apartado apenas unos instantes antes.

Y Castle tuvo que respirar hondo. Muy hondo. Porque no había forma humana de que Beckett no estuviese sintiendo ahora lo mucho que le excitaba. En esos momentos. Siempre.

Y sin embargo la parte racional de él que todavía luchaba por seguir ahí. Tenía que hablar, decir algo. Lo que fuera. Controlarse. Por eso soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Muchas veces la ficción es mejor que la realidad.

Sus palabras tuvieron una reacción. Brusca. Inesperada.

Enloquecedora.

Las palmas que habían estado acariciándole el estómago y jugueteando con los botones todavía cerrados se dirigieron directa y decididamente hacia abajo, pasando la cinturilla del pantalón y haciendo que Castle cerrase los ojos al sentirla tan cerca de donde siempre había querido que le tocara.

Si lo que estaba buscando era demostrarle que la realidad era mejor que la ficción, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Demasiado bien, de hecho. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio escapase de entre sus labios cuando vio que no iba más allá, que todo lo que hacía era recoger la camisa y sacarla de los pantalones.

¿Solo?

¿En qué momento se le habían ido tanto las cosas de las manos como para agradecer que _solo_ le estuviese desnudando?

No. Tenía que explicarle que quería algo más, no una locura de una noche que finalmente no les condujera a nada. Por eso, de nuevo, trató de detenerla. A ella y a esas manos que parecían tomar vida propia a cada segundo que pasaba.

Y ahí la tenía, a escasos centímetros, con ambas manos atrapadas entre las suyas propias para así evitar nuevas escapas.

- Yo… yo no quiero esto… Solo esto – le costó pronunciar. Quizá el tener al objeto de su excitación a unos pocos centímetros tuviera algo que ver. Se sintió estúpido. ¿Es que acaso tendría que escribirle una historia de amor y dejársela leer para poder hacerle entender?

Sin embargo, no halló en ella el desconcierto que esperaba ante tan ambiguas palabras. Solo una mirada dulce que contrastaba con la apasionada, casi fiera, de apenas unos segundos antes.

Había llegado el momento.

La vio dar un paso al frente, hasta que las manos entrelazadas de ambos quedaron atrapadas entre el calor de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí, ahora de verdad? –le preguntó, apenas esperando a que asintiera para continuar – Porque era yo la que no estaba bien –continuó y antes de que Castle se diera cuenta, había conseguido liberar las manos y llevarlas hasta sus mejillas. Sosteniendo su cara. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Reclamando toda su atención –La que no quería estar allí. La que estaba triste porque a quién quería estar abrazada, era a _ti _–y remarcó esa última palabra acariciándole suavemente la oreja con la palma de la mano.

Y lo consiguió. Lo supo cuando vio los ojos de él abrirse de pura incredulidad y oscurecerse de deseo pocos segundos después. Y lo tuvo. Todo para ella.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y en algún momento de la noche, entre beso y beso, habían conseguido llegar a la habitación. Desnudos bajo las sábanas, compartiendo el calor de las mantas y de sus cuerpos, descansaban después de tanta y tan intensa actividad.

El viento helado que azotaba la ciudad de madrugada golpeó contra las persianas, haciendo que Castle se despertase bruscamente sintiendo el frío bajo la piel durante unos segundos, recuerdo de aquellas "maravillosas" horas que había pasado un par de días antes en el congelador. Sin embargo, esa sensación duró apenas unos segundos, los necesarios para darse cuenta de que tenía una fuente de calor más que apetecible a apenas unos centímetros.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios. Todavía le parecía un sueño el tenerla allí.

Pero no solo una sonrisa se hizo paso. Sus inseguridades también encontraron camino entre la niebla que eran sus pensamientos al despertar. Sintió miedo.

Cuando ella le había dicho que a quien quería abrazar era a él, se había vuelto tan loco que no se había parado a pensar en la realidad de esas palabras. Puede que quisiera estar con él, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que ya no estuviese con Josh o que estuviese dispuesta a dejarle por él.

El corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho. Solo había amado así, sin reservas, la primera vez en su vida, cuando lo había dado todo sin saber el daño que seguiría después.

Sin pensarlo, eliminó la pequeña distancia que los separaba, pegando su pecho a la espada de ella y rodeando con el brazo derecho su cintura. Su cara se perdió entre los suaves rizos castaños hasta llegar al cuello. Hundió la nariz, aspirando su esencia. Un remedio casi instantáneo cuando sintió que la presión que segundos antes le estaba matando se desvanecía.

- Mañana seguiré aquí – le llegó la somnolienta voz de Beckett desde el otro lado. Se avergonzó por haberla despertado, pero no pudo arrepentirse. El globo de felicidad estaba volviendo a inflarse en su pecho.

Estrechó más el abrazo. Le besó suavemente el cuello.

- Lo sé. Resulta complicado abandonarme después de haberme probado –murmuró junto a su oído, bromeando.

Un suave "hmm", algo que no llegaba a ser siquiera una risa fue toda la contestación. Después se limitó a ver como se revolvía bajo su abrazo hasta darse la vuelta. Los ojos cerrados, más dormida que despierta.

- _Por una vez_… voy a tener que darte la razón – susurró, antes de acomodarse en el hueco de su cuello.

Y Richard Castle sonrió, mental y físicamente, sabiendo que nunca jamás sería capaz de hacer que lo reconociera de nuevo a una hora decente.

* * *

Críticas y comentarios deseados y más que bienvenidos. Sugerencias para traducciones, lo mismo.


End file.
